Portable imaging apparatuses are facilitated to acquire at least one image frame of scenery, living beings and objects, including documents. To acquire an image frame of a document, a user holds the apparatus at a selected distance from the document, while viewing the expected image on the display of the apparatus. Smart portable imaging apparatuses may also process the at least one acquired image frame.
However, the conditions at which an image frame is taken are typically highly non-repeatable, as the apparatus is held by the user's hands. Furthermore, to acquire an image of several similar documents, by the same apparatus, it is highly likely to yield images that differ in scaling, skewing, panning, background, illumination and other imaging related parameters.
There exist in today's market imaging devices capable of reading documents such as ID cards, driver's license, business cards, passports, medical cards, checks and the like. In such imaging devices that include an imaging sensor array, based on technologies such as a CCD or CMOS, it is desired that the imaged document will be placed and uniformly imaged within the focal depth of the imaging sensor, in order to obtain a substantially true image of the imaged document.
There is therefore a need and it would be advantageous to have a device that is adapted to acquire images of similar documents, such that the images have similar scaling, background, panning, skewing and other imaging parameters, as well as substantially reduce the skewing.